xXPuppy loveXx
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Maka gets a puppy that ressembles Soul a lot, and jealousy takes over him. What will he do about it? SoMa One-shot.


Puppy Love.

I DO _NOT _OWN SOUL EATER (le gasp)

Soul eater stood speechless at the front door, not moving an inch from his place. His mouth and eyes opened widely, and a yell came out of his mouth.

"MAKA!!!!!"

Startled, Maka got out of her bed, and quick as lighting came downstairs to her weapon's scream. Her hair and clothes where messy from the sudden movement. "Soul! What's wrong?!" She asked in concern and surprise.

Still not moving, he got his right hand out of his pocket and with his index finger pointed at the biggest couch near the television.

"WHAT. IS. THAT. THING?!"

Maka gave him a confused look, as if he had asked the world's most stupid question, then she crossed her arms. "Thing…? Soul, that's just a dog…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A DOG DOING IN _MY _COUCH?!" he yelled in an, extremely loud voice.

At the biggest of the couches, completely comfortable, warm and cuddly, a puppy was sleeping. It woke with a startle when he noticed Soul. It was a male hushkee, with clear blue eyes, and snow white fur, almost like a less-intimidating and cuter, smaller version of a wolf, apparently a pure-breed, and most probably really expensive.

He looked almost like a plush toy, being so little and fragile.

"Okay, first of, cool down, you made me get up for nothing!" Maka complained, sitting in the couch, making the puppy start wagging his tail happily and jump around Maka when she sat. "Second, it's not a thing, its Soul-kun!"

Soul's jaw dropped. "What…you named the THING after ME?! WHAT THE HELL?!" His voice was sounding truly offended, if not embarrassed.

Well, it is kind of insulting having an animal with the same name as you do.

Maka laughed, "But it's perfect for him, see here…" She held the puppy, and opened his mouth, almost getting bitten. "Look at his fangs! They're like yours, don't you think?" She stated happily. She took her hand out of his mouth and petted Soul-kun on the back.

"Also, his fur is white like your hair; the only difference between you and him, is that you have crimson eyes, Soul'-Kun's are sky-blue!" She patted Soul-kun on the head. "So, his name is Soul-kun, see? I added 'kun' so that I couldn't get confused!"

What really made Soul feel so annoyed was the fact that she was saying all of this so… happy, as if she was serious about keeping an animal home?

Soul finally moved from the door and closed it shut, just to approach little centimeters at the couch. He groaned.

"No way, where did you find it, or rather, how much of OUR money did you spend on the fuzz-ball?!"

Maka made an annoyed look.

"Gee, since when do you worry about our finances?"

Soul glared at her. "Just tell me"

She sighed. "Well, I was coming back from shopping groceries, and on the way home, I saw a group of really suspicious looking people, they had Soul-kun on a box… since I thought they where thieves, and luckily had brought some new encyclopedias--".

'_Poor bunch of bastards…' _Soul thought quietly.

"--Naturally I went over to stop them, and since I just couldn't leave the little guy alone, I decided to bring him home" While narrating she was petting and playing with Soul-kun, who was trying to bite her fingers playfully.

Soul stared at the puppy with annoyance. "We just can't keep it…Something about him bugs me" He decided quietly.

Maka crossed her arms again, and made some gestures with her hands

. "And that would be…?"

He stopped to think. "He'll get on the way when we have a mission".

"Please, we can lend it to one of the teams that is not on the mission, we haven't got a tag mission in like, ages" She stated, seriously.

'_Dammit, she's got a point…'_

"What if Blair comes back and sees him?"

"Blair got out of home 2 _years_ ago, I doubt she wants to pay visit about now."

"Okay, what about food? That is going to cost some money" He tried, with excuses running out.

"You'll just have to buy that new guitar you wanted later, AND help out, mister." Maka said calmly, getting bangs of hair out of her face.

Still playing with Soul-kun.

"WHAT?! I've been saving money for 3 months! Not fair!" He complained, in a really angry tone. '_That freaking dog hasn't been here for even a day and he's already taking away MY stuff!'_

"Sorry, it's for Soul-kun's sake; I don't want him getting sick or anything…"

Soul glared at the puppy. Who wagged his tail cutely at him, as if it he was mocking him. Then he glared at Maka, who just wouldn't stop staring and paying attention to Soul-kun.

'_You never worry about ME when I get sick…You just call a doctor and done, yet nothing else'. _He was getting pretty self-centered.

"Then what about when he grows up? He'll stop being cute and all…and you won't want him anymore!"

Maka looked at the puppy, who whimpered. Her eyes where filled with pity, she smiled at Soul-kun and patted him on gently.

"Oh…of course not, Soul, I wouldn't even DARE letting this guy alone at the streets, no matter if he's cute or not… This is death city we're talking about."

Soul thought about it, he knew Maka didn't have the heart to hurt an animal that wasn't dangerous or even a threat, she was far too kind.

In a last attempt to get the pup out he sighed.

"…And what about his little accidents, bathing him, training him…are you planning to do that as well?"

Maka looked at Soul with pleading eyes, trying to be convincing.

"Only if you can help me, please?"

She stared at him in the so called 'puppy eyes' that made Soul blush a bit and hesitate. He tried looking at his feet, but Soul-kun was there, also using the puppy eyes on him.

He just couldn't win anymore.

"…Fine, whatever…"

He shrugged, letting groans and sighs come out in defeat.

Maka smiled and Soul-kun barked excitedly.

"All right! Thank you, Soul!" She exclaimed as she gave him a quick, tight hug.

Soul would have been really embarrassed if it wasn't because of the hug's quickness. Maka took Soul-kun from the floor, and lifted to Soul's level.

"He'll thank you as well" She said smiling. The puppy leaped from Maka's arms to Soul's and started licking him frantically on the face, almost knocking him out.

"Hey—not cool! STOP IT YOU…!!"

Maka giggled. "I hope you two can get along"

Soul took the puppy with his hands and moved it in front of him, as far as possible.

"Pfft,.. Sure we'll be friends, him, me and my good friend the grill…"

"SOUL!"

"I'm kidding, fuzz-ball" He said, in a not so sincere tone, just to calm his Meister down.

"At least call him by his name"

"Hell no, I'm not calling that thing with MY name" He said, shaking Soul-kun a bit.

"Fine, have it your way…Now, hand it over, we're taking a bath"

"WHAT?!"

Soul's voice sounded embarrassed, disturbed and somewhat afraid.

"I meant the _dog…"_

Soul blushed madly.

"Oh…right, I knew that."

Then he shook his head frantically, processing what his Meister had said exactly.

By this point his cool-persona was death and three meters underground.

"Wait. WHAT?! You're taking a bath with the dog?! Gee, how old ARE you?!" He yelled, while putting the puppy back in the couch. "You're going to end up with some weird doggy-bacteria if you do that! Plus, it's just plain disturbing and sick!"

Maka rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed.

"You're so exaggerated, it's not like I'm going to make out with him, we're just taking a _bath,_ got it? So stop being so immature and I'll see you in dinner, okay?" She stated maturely. Then she picked Soul-kun from the couch and placed him on her shoulder, in such way that he was facing Soul while she was walking upstairs.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Soul could've sworn the dog was almost _laughing_ at him. Since it was panting from all the playing, his tongue and teeth where showing of, making it look as if he was chuckling at Soul.

'_Little furry bastard…' _Was his only thought as a little vein was marked on his fists.

…10 minutes later…

Soul was watching Television in a really low volume, allowing him to hear the water running from the tub/ shower, and Maka's voice, almost faintly.

'_W-Wait Soul-kun! Oh no, don't do that, the shampoo's falling in the water!'_

"Keep it quiet, would ya'…?" Soul grumbled to himself, still refusing to put the volume on, due curiosity.

'_Soul-kun, you little beast! Stay still so I can soap you well!'_ Then a giggle was heard.

Soul felt his eyes becoming wider and warm blushes getting on his face.

"It's almost…as if she was talking to me…"

'_Who's my boy? Who's a good boy? You are, yes, yes you are'_ Maka was saying in a playful tone.

Soul's blush got darker.

"…You sound like a retard…"

' _Yet such a cute one…' _He thought to himself, on his head. How nice is to have some privacy on your own minds…

Then another dialogue came from the bathroom.

'_Ahh!! Don't bite that!! Give back my underwear you little creep! Stop it, Soul-kun!" _

At this point, Soul totally felt the blood almost coming out of his nose.

"FREAKING. FUZZ. BALL."

He held his nose with all his might and tried to calm down, and then he gave up and turned the volume as loud as he could, to prevent himself to faint in blood-loss consequences.

…3 minutes later…

"Phew, done at last…" Maka said, coming out of the bathroom, her pajamas on, with a towel placed on her shoulders, and Soul-kun running, following her, looking even fluffier. Steam was coming out of the bathroom and the mirrors in the living room where getting fuzzy.

As soon as the puppy got out, he tried to leap the couch to get to Soul.

"Not today, fuzz-ball" He teased quietly, not helping the dog up.

Soul-kun whimpered.

"Oh, what is the meanie doing to you, Soul-kun?" Maka asked in a motherly, bubbly tone.

"Maka, for the love of god, stop talking like that…" Soul begged, seriously being affected by her sudden attitude changes.

"If he doesn't want you around, come 'ere". Maka told Soul-kun, ignoring Soul.

She knelt at the dog's level and extended her arms in welcome.

Soul-kun happily jumped to Maka's arms, snuggling and cuddling at her _CHEST._

"That tickles, Soul-kun!" Maka said between little laughs.

Soul, this time got so angry, he almost ripped apart the pillow he was holding on to, and so red, you couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

'_Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard……'_

…_OKAY, HERE COMES, SNAP.._

At last, he lost it.

"THAT DOES IT!!" He announced extremely loudly.

One could swear Black*Star would be proud at such energy into one single yell. Soul threw the pillow away.

Both Soul-kun and Maka yelped.

"S-Soul?!"

Soul got up, got the puppy from Maka's arms, put it in the couch and embraced Maka so tightly it was almost violent.

Maka blushed furiously.

"EH?! W-W-What…. ?! out of the nowhere…Soul?!"

Maka was so surprised she could only babble, instead of talk.

"If things are going to be like this while the fuzz-ball is here, I'd rather get this out now that I have the chance". He said, not letting go of her.

"What?"

"Maka, that dog is seriously going to freak me out if I don't tell you how JEALOUS it makes me feel!" He stated seriously, blushing.

Maka's own blush got even deeper.

"I-It's a dog! You can't get jealous over a dog!"

He released her and pinned her against the nearest wall, making Soul-kun bark loudly.

"Yes, yes I can--"

Then he did a sudden move…

he stole a kiss from her lips, a really quick one to be precise, and he didn't even use tongue, it was just pressing really hard his lips against hers, just to claim authority on her.

It was so fast that Maka's only reaction was to open her eyes widely and blush in the deepest shade of red you could think of.

He parted the kiss and both gasped for air.

"--Because I like you so much, and I'll get so possessive of you that even a freaking dog will get me hell jealous" He said with a wicked, big smile.

"S-Soul…"

He took another kiss, this time making it longer, so that both could get it progressed and enjoy it, holding each other, kissing gently, taking pauses to breathe… and others to look and get lost in each other's eyes.

.

At this point, Soul-kun had stopped barking completely, just to jump around them and scratch slightly Soul on the leg, begging for attention.

The kiss broke, and Maka looked down, and then smiled at Soul-kun.

"Look, he wants YOU to accept him as well, you have no reason to be jealous"

Soul stared at his mini-me for a few seconds…Then he picked it up and started doing some petting, which made Soul-kun wag his tail and cuddle against Soul.

"There-there…"

"See?" Maka giggled "You can also get fatherly if you feel like it"

Soul blushed lightly. "Shut it"

Maka laughed quietly.

"So…I'll be more careful in the way I talk to and threat Soul-kun if you promise to help me take care of it, okay, Soul?"

Soul nodded and grinned. "You got yourself a deal, my Meister"

END—

_AN_

_One-shot fanfiction FTW! (for the win xD)_

_This was tiring…and I know the tittle 'puppy love'is over-used and all, but give me a break! The other tittles where just plain stupid so…myeh, this was the descent one…_

_please review!! I worked realy hard on this one!! (makes same puppy eyes as Soul-kun)_


End file.
